En la noche surge el amor
by btvs22
Summary: Edward es el lider de los vampiros y Bella es una de las ultimas brujas que existen, ambos tienen algo en común su odio por la raza licantropos. Porque en el deseo de venganza y poder surge el amor
1. Chapter 1

Hi, aqui estoy con una de mis locas ideas, espero que les guste.

Va a ser un fic corto no creo que tenga mas de 8 cap, es que no tengo tiempo. Mi universidad llego a un arreglo y se acabo la huelga lo mas seguro comienzo clases el lunes y nos van a tener al palo en todas las clases. Asi que voy a subir un cap mas noche y otro manana y el final lo ponga el lune o martes. Este fic va a sustituir uno que ya tenia que se llama Todo por un reino, es que sinceramente se me fueron las ideas para ese fic, no se talves cuando tenga tiempo lo sigo, pero no estoy segura. La idea es bien diferente. Si alguien lee mis otros fic, no se preocupen que nos lo voy a abandonar,esos si los voy a terminar, solo que pido un poco de tiempo. Espero que les guste es mi idea

los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos

Hace miles de años juntos a los humanos fueron creadas otras tres razas, los vampiros, licántropos, y los magos y brujas. Con el pasar del tiempo cada una de las razas se hicieron enemigos, siendo los humanos los únicos que ignoraban la existencia de estas criaturas sobrenaturales. Durante décadas los licántropos se dedicaban a cazar a las brujas por sus poderes, debido a que unas de las primeras brujas Elena, se negó a compartir sus poderes con el rey de los licántropos y desde entonces las brujas y los magos viven en una constante guerra con los licántropos. Y por culpa de estas guerras la población de magos y brujas es bien poca. En cambio los vampiros no le gustaba meterse en tanto problemas, sinceramente para ellos las brujas eran como los humanos solo las usaban para alimentarse, cuando estás salían de sus tierras.

En las ciudades de los vampiros había dos tipos de vampiros los de sangre pura y las mezclas. Los sangre puras son los descendientes directos de los primeros vampiros y solo las hembras de sangre pura podían traer al mundo un vampiro. Los que pertenecían a este linaje tenían dones y era más fuerte y veloz que las mezclas. Las mezclas eran todo aquel vampiro que había sido convertido de humano a vampiro, por lo general se consideran inferiores a los de sangre pura. Pero esto cambio cuando llegaron al poder tres hermanos Aro, Marco y Cayo, y dos de ellos se casaron con dos vampiras que eran mezclas. Ellos eran temidos por las otras razas porque a diferencia de sus antecesores ellos querían el poder absoluto sobre todas las razas. No tenían misericordia con nadie que no fuera un vampiro.

Aro el mayor de los tres hermanos se había casado con una sangre pura llamada Suplicia y habían logrado tener un hijo, Edward, el único heredero al trono vampírico, ya que sus hermanos no podían tener hijos. Esto fue un problema para los hermanos de Aro, porque sabían que cuando el quisiera le podía ceder el poder a Edward y ellos se quedarían sin nada. Por eso, los dos por separado habían diseñado un plan para acabar con Edward y quedarse con el poder. Aro desde que nació su hijo se había distanciado de sus hermanos por seguridad de su familia.

Edward había sido criado desde niño para poder ocupar algún día el lugar de su padre. Sus maestros fueron su tío Carlisle hermano de Suplicia y su propio padre, ya que Aro no confiaba en nadie más. Carlisle era el único en que confiaba Aro porque aparte de ser el hermano de su esposa había demostrado su lealtad cuando lo protegió de un ataque de licántropos hace varios años. Para Edward Carlisle era más que un tío, era como su segundo padre ya que cuando Aro no estaba por los deberes reales él junto a su esposa lo cuidaban. Carlisle era un sangre pura y se había casado con Esme una vampira que también era de sangre pura y por eso ellos habían podido tener una hija que la llamaron Alice. Cuando Alice nació, Edward ya tenía quince años y desde que la vio le había prometido a Carlisle y a Esme que la iba a proteger como si Alice fuera su propia hermana pequeña. Y esto quedó demostrado cuando Marco hizo el primer movimiento para destruir a Edward. Edward ya contaba con 21 años y la pequeña Alice tenía seis años, Edward se había ofrecido a enseñarle algunas tácticas de defensa a la pequeña. Carlisle y Esme habían salido junto con Aro y Suplica para alimentarse al mundo de los humanos. Cuando Marco se enteró que los dos vampiros estaban solos en el palacio aprovecho y realizo un ataque sorpresa hacia el castillo. Pero lo que Marco no sabía era que la pequeña Alice había nacido con el don de ver el futuro y les había avisado a sus tíos sobre el ataque. Mientras los hombres de Aro defendían, Marco aprovecho que todos estaban defendiendo y se fueron al cuarto donde se encontraban Edward y Alice. Alice le había avisado a Edward que Marco se acercaba y este para protegerla la mando a que se escondiera, mientras él se disponía a luchar con el que se supone que era su tío. Marco pensó que Edward al ser joven y con poca experiencia lo podría derrotar. Pero Edward era el más rápido de todo y no tenía experiencia pero su tío y su padre le habían enseñado muy bien cómo defenderse. Ambos comenzaron a luchar, Edward al poder leer la mente de su tío tenía la ventaja. Cada vez que Marco se disponía a lanzar un ataque Edward lo esquivaba. Cuando Marco estaba muy débil no se percató que su hermano Aro había entrado a la sala y lo había cogido y antes de arrancarle la cabeza le dijo que nadie se metía con su familia y mucho menos con su hijo y acto seguido lo decapito. Desde ese día Aro había mandado a sacar a Cayo de la ciudad, temiendo que el también quisiera matar a su hijo.

Por diez años no se había tenido información sobre Cayo. En la ciudad de los vampiros se había doblado las defensas, ya que el rey de los licántropos había mandado constantes ataques a la ciudad, esto para Aro había pasado como algo normal ya que los ataques eran desde hace tiempos, pero lo que no sabía Aro era que Cayo había hecho un trato con el rey Billy donde se estipulaba que él lo ayudaba a derrotar a Aro y a su familia y él le brindaba ayuda para poder dominar a todas las razas.

Durante esos diez años Edward se había vuelto un vampiro maduro y había dejado de crecer cuando cumplió 25 años. Gracias a sus grandes habilidades se había vuelto un duro contrincante y temido por todos los vampiros. Su padre se había dado cuenta de todo esto y decidió que ya era el momento que su hijo obtuviera el trono, así que la noticia se había hecho llegar a todos lados. Edward acepto con la condición que su hermana Alice fuera su mano derecha para todos, que sus palabras también fueran aceptadas por todo los demás vampiros. Aro por supuesto que acepto porque se había dado cuenta que su hijo y su sobrina eran muy unidos y se brindaban ayuda. Unos días antes de la coronación Aro había hablado en privado con Carlisle.

Aro, amigo me mandaste a llamar- le pregunto Carlisle

Si, ven pasa que desde hace tiempo quería hablar contigo- le contestó

Dime amigo de que quieres hablar- le respondió

Bueno Carlisle para mi eres más que un amigo, te considero como mi hermano y te quería poder pedir un favor- le preguntó Aro

Por supuesto Aro, cualquier cosa- le dijo Carlisle

Carlisle, no había querido comentarle nada a Edward, para no preocuparlo, pero desde que comenzaron los ataques de los que algún dia fueron mis hermanos temo por mi vida y la de mi familia. Por eso hermano mío te pido que si cualquier cosa que nos llegara a pasar a mi o a tu hermana me gustaría que cuidaras de Edward y lo protegieras de mis hermanos- le pidió Aro

Hermano eso no se tiene que pedir, por supuesto que cuidare a Edward si les pasara algo a ustedes, sabes que quiero a Edward como si fuera mi hijo- le respondió

Muchas gracias, hermano mío en ti y en tu esposa son los únicos que le confió mi hijo. Ahora que él va a tener el poder, te he nombrado su único tutor y serás su consejero personal- le comentó

No tenías que hacer nada de eso Aro, yo lo haría de todo modo, pero no te preocupes- le dijo Carlisle

Después de esa charla Aro se había quedado tranquilo porque si algo les pasaba a ellos, su hijo quedaría en buenas manos. El día de la coronación llego y todo salió tranquilo, Edward se había vuelto el rey de los vampiros. Luego de unos días cuando Cayo se enteró de la noticia decidió atacar junto a los licántropos. Edward llevo a sus mejores hombres para defender la ciudad, pero lo que no contaba era que se habían unidos vampiros y licántropos para atacarlos. Todos atacaban con lo que tenían, Carlisle al ser un gran guerrero permanecía junto a Edward en todo momento. Ambos peleaban juntos, matando todo aquel que no fuera aliado. Cuando Cayo vio que su sobrino y Carlisle estaban demasiado lejos de Aro decidió ir por él, pero Billy también tenían la misma intensión y sale en la busca de Aro. Mientras tanto Esme, Suplicia y Alice también defendían a su gente. La lucha la iba ganando los vampiros y por eso Edward al no ver a Cayo ni a Billy le pide a Carlisle que se vaya con él para buscarlos y deja a los otros vampiros para que terminen con los demás. Edward llego a uno de los jardines de la ciudad y ve que Aro está luchando solo con Billy y Cayo, se mete en la pelea junto a Carlisle. Los tres juntos eran una fuerza muy grande y Cayo lo sabía por eso decide huir y deja solo al Rey licántropo junto algunos lobos que habían llegado en su ayuda. Pero él no se quería ir sin antes hacerle daño de alguna manera a su hermano, entonces aprovecha cuando las mujeres están luchando y mata a Suplicia y sale huyendo de la ciudad, cuando Aro siente que su pareja ha muerto se distrae y en ese momento Billy aprovecha y mata a Aro. Edward siendo testigo de la muerte de su progenitor, descarga toda su furia contra Billy y lo mata. Con el rey de los licántropos muerto, los pocos lobos que quedaban con vida huyeron. Ese día quedaría marcado en la vida de Edward, donde juro que no iba a descansar hasta matar a Cayo y los licántropos.

Bueno que les parecio les gusto, no les gusto ¿continuo?

Ya saben pueden dejar cualquier comentario

El prox cap los subo entre un rato o manana por la mañana cuando vea los juegos del mundial

saludos

btvs22


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi aqui les traigo el segundo cap espero que les guste **

**los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

Ya había pasado 23 años desde que Edward se había vuelto el líder de los vampiros. Desde ese fatídico día Edward se había vuelto el ser más cruel y malvado. Se volvió unos de los líderes de la raza vampírica más temido de todos los tiempos, nadie le negaba nada. Con las únicas tres personas que demostraba algún afecto y respetaba era con sus tíos y su prima Alice. Su tío Carlisle y su tía Esme se habían vueltos sus padres. Como le había prometido Carlisle a Aro, el seguía protegiendo y cuidando a Edward. Como una de las primeras ordenes de Edward, esté había ordenado que la palabra de su tío Carlisle o la de su tía Esme como la de Alice se tenían que respetar, y como no quería perder a Esme ni a su hermana Edward les había pedido que no salieran de la ciudad sino era con él o con Carlisle ya que él no confiaba en nadie la vida de ellas. Alice ya había cumplido 21 años y había dejado de crecer, su poder lo había mejorado la más que podía, y ahora ya podía ver a los licántropos, una ventaja al momento de luchar. A simple viste Alice parecía una niña de no más de quince años, se miraba tan tranquila y feliz, pero en el reino todos saben que no se deben de meter con ella, no solo porque es la hermana del rey, sino que es toda una cajita se sorpresa, le gusta torturar a las personas y sabe pelear como cualquier vampiro que pertenecía a la guardia. Algunos en el reino decían que era toda una sádica al momento de matar, algo que sin duda había heredado de su padre. Carlisle era uno de los pocos vampiros más viejos que habían en la ciudad, sus experiencias en las guerras y su sabiduría hacia hasta que el mismo Edward lo respetara más allá de que fuese su figura paterna y consejero personal. Esme al igual que su hija a simple viste se veía indefensa y débil, pero era todo lo contrario entre los vampiros de la ciudad se rumoraba que ella tenía el don de poder manipular a cualquier vampiro o humano y hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Desde la muerte de Suplicia, se había vuelto una mujer fría con todos excepto con su esposo e hijos. Ese aire maternal que reflejaba solo era para sus dos hijos Alice y Edward. Ella le había pedido de favor a Edward que el día que encontraran a Cayo, le permitiera un tiempo a solas porque tenía unas cuentas pendientes con él, ya que ella se sentía mal porque no pudo hacer nada para proteger a Suplicia.

Edward en todas las reuniones siempre era acompañado por Carlisle y Alice, que ambos aconsejaban al nuevo rey en las decisiones que eran con respecto a los vampiros. Carlisle le decía cuando alguien le estaba mintiendo o no y Alice le decía lo que veía en el futuro.

Mientras tanto en el reino de los licántropos, el nuevo rey Jacob, planeaba junto a su guardia la forma de vengarse del Rey de los vampiros por la muerte de su padre. El padre de Jacob murió, cuando Jacob apenas era un bebe, pero se había criado con la mentalidad que algún día mataría a Edward y tendría el poder de todas las razas. Jacob era el más fuerte y rápido de todos los licántropos. Sam que era como su hermano mayor lo había entrenado con los mejores de su raza y nadie era un digno contrincante para Jacob. Al igual que sus antepasados quería el poder y derrotar a los vampiros. Por eso había mandado a que se crearan nuevos licántropos debido a los pocos licántropos que nacían.

Hace unos meses atrás cuando Jacob tomó legalmente el poder de los licántropos le había llegado una carta donde le decía que si él quería derrotar a los vampiros necesitaba el poder de las brujas. La carta no decía nada más, ni quien la envió. Embry y Quil uno de los pocos amigos de confianza del rey le habían dicho que no le prestara atención a la carta. Pero Jacob, no entendía porque necesitaba el poder de las brujas si desde siempre han sido sus enemigas. Intrigado por la carta fue a consultar con uno de los licántropos más viejos de la ciudad Harry. Harry había sido el que había ocupado el trono de su padre mientras él llegaba a la edad para gobernar.

Su majestad a que debo su visita- le dijo Harry mientras hacia una reverencia

Harry, por favor no me digas así, para ti soy Jacob, ya que para mí eres como mi padre y por favor nada de reverencias- le dijo el rey

Lo siento Jacob, son las costumbre y bueno a que debo tu presencia- le preguntó

Hace uno meses me llegó esto- Jacob le dio la carta a Harry. Esté la leyó

¿Quién te mandó esto?- le pregunto Harry

No lo sé, no decía quien la mandaba- le contestó Jacob- pero no entiendo porque necesito a una bruja

Bueno Jacob te voy a ser sincero, te acuerdas de las historias que te contaba de pequeño- Jacob asintió- mira hijo nuestros antepasados querían el poder de los magos y brujas porque su poder combinado con nuestras habilidades nos hacían un contrincante difícil para nuestro enemigos.

Pero si son importantes porque les damos caza- le pregunto el joven rey

Jake, porque si nosotros no teníamos ese poder, no íbamos a permitir que los vampiros lo obtuvieran- le contestó

Pero porque los vampiros no los cazan al igual que nosotros- le cuestionó

Porque ellos al tener dones no los necesitan, además ellos no tienen nada en contra de los magos y brujos- le contestó Harry- además nosotros sabemos algo que ellos no

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Jacob

Los vampiros no saben que si una bruja o un mago se juntan con alguien que no sea de su misma raza, esta le puede dar sus poderes. Por eso es que nuestros antepasados querían a las brujas porque así ella se veía obligada a darle sus poderes a sus compañeros. Imagínate Jacob como serían los hijos de uno de nosotros y de uno de ellos, serian únicos, porque acuérdate que solos los vampiros de sangre pura pueden tener hijos y ya no quedan muchos- le contestó Harry

Mi padre sabia de esto- le preguntó

Si, él sabía todo lo relacionado con este tema- le contestó

Y que me surgieres que haga- le preguntó el joven licántropo

Mi opinión es que llegó la hora de terminar de una vez con eso malditos chupasangres- le dijo Harry

Pero se rumora que Edward con la muerte de sus padres se ha vuelto el Rey más temido de todos los tiempos- le contestó Jake

Por eso hijo mío, es el momento de atacar, él esta cegado por la sed de venganza. Por eso te aconsejo que como también quieras vengar a tu padre. Empieces a buscar una bruja y la hagas tu compañera y la obligues a que te de sus poderes y así hijo mío podrías matar de una vez por toda a Edward- le dijo serio

Está bien, ordenaré a todos mis guardias que salgan de las tierras y busquen alguna bruja- dijo Jacob y se marchó.

Cuando el rey llegó a la sala donde se encontraban todos sus guardias principales les ordenó que hicieran todo lo posible y que le buscara una bruja, pero que la quería viva. Jacob solo tenía en mente que ya había llegado el momento de terminar con los vampiros de una vez por todas.

Los pocos magos y brujas que quedaban se escondían en lo que alguna vez fueron sus tierras o algunas tomaban la decisión de irse a las tierras de los humanos. Estos que se iban a las tierras de los humanos los consideraban traidores porque haya tenían que negar su raza. Realmente quedaban en las tierras los que eran descendientes directos de los primeros magos y brujas. En un territorio que nadie conocía aun, era el hogar de los últimos descendientes directos de la gran bruja Elena. Reneé junto a su esposo Charlie había hecho todo lo que podían para que nadie los pudiera encontrar. Ellos tenían dos tesoros que proteger, sus hijas Rosalie e Isabella. Ambas tenían unos poderes que ningún mago o bruja imagino tener. Según unos escritos antiguos de una familia de poderosos magos y brujas iban a nacer unas gemelas que físicamente no iban a ser iguales pero el deseo de proteger todo aquello que aman las unía, estas gemelas iban a ser tan poderosas que hasta su misma gente les tendría miedo, según dice que ellas tienen el poder de detener las guerras entre las tres razas, porque ellas tendrían el poder de llegar al corazón de los seres más temidos. Y por culpa de estos escritos Charlie había muerto protegiendo a sus hijas y a su esposa, cuando hace unos años un vampiro se había enterrado de la leyenda.

Ahora Reneé estaba ente la espada y la pared, hace algunos días algunas brujas les había hecho llegar un mensaje donde les decía que el rey de los licántropos les había ordenados a sus guardias más cercanos que le buscaran una bruja. Ella temiendo que el rey de los licántropos se enterrara de la leyenda tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil. Muchas amigas de ella le decían que estaba loca por lo que iba a ser pero su instinto de madre le decía que era lo mejor. Por eso algunos días atrás le había mandado una carta al rey de los vampiros, donde les pedía asilo para ella y sus hijas, y que a cambio contar de proteger a sus hijas y no cayeran en las manos de esos lobos ella le daría su poder. Cuando mando la carta pensó que nunca iba a obtener repuesta, pero ese día tenía en su mano una carta con el sellos oficial de los vampiros donde le decían que aceptaban la propuesta con la condición que solo seria para ellas tres y que cuando llegaran tendrían que discutir algunos detalles. Se sorprendió que aceptaran y pensó que tal vez después de todo el rey no era tan malo como dicen. Ahora le tocaba decirles a sus hijas la noticia. Reneé salió de la casa en busca de sus hijas que se encontraban en el bosque practicando algunos hechizos. Cuando las encontró supo que lo que había hecho era lo correcto ella no quería que sus hijas cayeran en manos equivocadas. Rosalie la mayor por unos tres minutos era alta, con el cabello rubio, ojos azules y con un cuerpo que dejaba a cualquier mago con la boca abierta. En cambio su hija Isabella o Bella como prefiere que le digan no era tan alta como su hermana, era de cabello color marrón al igual que su ojos y también tenía su cuerpo que le hacía justicia a su belleza sencilla.

Chicas pueden venir un minuto- las llamó

Vamos mamá- le contestaron ambas y en menos de un segundo aparecieron al frente de ella

Que paso mamá, tienes mala cara que sucedió- le preguntó Bella

Nada cariño todavía no sucede nada, pero me gustaría hablar con ustedes- le contestó

Bueno mamá no te pongas nerviosa y ve al grano de una vez- le pidió su hija Rose

Aquí voy, se acuerdan de las historias que les contaba de niñas-ambas asintieron- y que hace poco se enteraron que se trata de ustedes-otra vez asintieron- pues al parecer los licántropos se enteraron y quieren venir por ustedes y...-la interrumpió Rose

Que vengan entonces, Bella y yo estamos preparadas, no nos van a llevar a ninguna- le contestó Rose

Hija esta vez es serio, no dudo de sus habilidades y de sus poderes, pero el rey de los licántropos lo mueve la venganza y las ansias de poder, así que tomo una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás- miro seriamente a sus hijas

No mamá por favor no nos mande a las tierras de los humanos- le dijo con cara de asco Bella

Tranquila Bella, jamás las mandaría a ese lugar- le dijo

La cosa es que hace unos días me puse en contacto con el rey de los vampiros- cuando Rose iba a interrumpirla la miro seriamente y está no dijo nada- le mande una carta donde le contaba que necesitábamos protección no le dijo por completo todo el poder que ustedes tienen, le mencione que los licántropos andan detrás de nosotras por nuestro poder como bruja, y ellos me contestaron que nos daban permiso para escondernos en sus tierras- le dijo Reneé

Pero mamá estás loca, como se te ocurre, vampiros, si por culpa de ellos papá está muerto, y que aceptaron así porque así, que les ofreciste a cambio- le preguntó muy enojada Rose

Rose tranquilízate por favor, y si se bien claro que por culpa de vampiros Charlie está muerto, pero esta vez es diferente, ese vampiro que las quería era para hacerle daño a su misma raza. Además que este rey no lo mueve el poder de gobernar sobre las otras razas sino lo único que quiere es destruir aquel que mato a sus padres- le dijo

Pero no sabes lo que dicen por ahí mamá él es el Rey más temido de los vampiros desde hace siglos, porque nos quiere ayudar- pregunto Bella

Cariño, porque yo le ofrecí mis poderes en cambio de que nos dejara quedar en su ciudad- le contestó Reneé

Ahora si mamá perdiste la cabeza, como se te ocurre tus poderes – le grito Rose

Hija ya, la decisión está tomada, era eso o le contaba toda la verdad sobre la leyenda de ustedes y nos vamos mañana mismo, él va a mandar mañana un transporte para que nos lleve a su ciudad, no quiero quejas ni reproche, vallan a la casa y empaquen solo lo necesario- le dijo con voz cansada Reneé

Está bien mamá- dijeron ambas brujas, mientras iban de camino a la casa para guardar sus cosas. Cada una pensaba que era una mala idea lo que su madre había hecho, pero después su madre no tomaría ninguna decisión que las afectara a ellas.

Mientras tanto Reneé se quedó sentada en una roca pensando en Charlie su único amor y que la estaba esperando, el amor en las brujas era único y que solo se amaba a una sola persona en su vida. Sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión, y preferiría darle el poder de sus hijas a los vampiros y no a los licántropos que siempre las han cazado. Y antes de irse dice_: Hay Charlie solo espero que los escritos estén correcto y que alguna de nuestras hijas se enamore del rey Edward._

_**Bueno que tal les gusto no les gusto ya saben dejen review**_

_**saludos **_

_**btvs22**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, aqui les traigo el tercer cap._

_cambie de parecer y este fic lo voy a seguir esta semana y la otra ya que me dijieron que comienzo las clases el 5 de julio hasta el 4 de agosto. Voy a tratar de actualizar la mayoria de mis fic entre estas dos semanas pq una vez q comience las clases me voy a tener que desaparecer de Fanfiction, tengo q salir bien en mis clases y solo tengo tres semanas. Pero cuando termine mi ultimo final vuelvo a subir cap._

_Se me habia olvidado decirlo en los primeros cap, esta historia a partir de este cap esta en el tiempo moderno o sea en 2010. Ademas los vamp de esta historias solo consumen sangre humana, tambien que se pueden exponer al sol sin que le haga daño pero no por mucho tiempo. Ah y aqui los vampiros pueden dormir, pero los machos casi nunca lo necesitan, las hembras si lo hacen cada dos dias. Si tienen alguna pregunta me habisan_

_Espero que les guste el cap_

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos_

En la ciudad de los vampiros, la mayoria de sus habitantes ignoraban que al dia siguiente recivirian tres peculiares visitas. Los únicos que estaban al tanto de la llegada de las tres extranjeras era el personal que trabajaba en la casa del rey, los guardias y por supuesto el rey mismo y su familia. Habia sido idea de Carlisle que los demás vampiros no se enteraran de la visita para no poner en peligro la ciudad. Edward habia amenazado con la muerte si alguno de los que estaban en la casa daba información sobre las tres brujas que llegarían.

Carlisle Pov

_**Jane ¿Dónde esta mi sobrino?- **_le pregunté

_**Señor el rey esta reuinido con la guardia que va a partir mañana en busca de las tres invitadas**_- me contestó la vampira

_**Pues cuando salga de la reunión le avisas que salí con mi esposa y con Alice para alimentarnos**_- le ordene y me fui directo al área donde tenemos los carros. Cuando llegue mi esposa e hija estaban dentro de mi mercedes listas para salir.

_**Señor, su carro esta listo, supongo que no quiere a un chofer**_- me dijo uno de los guardias

_**Supones bien**_- le conteste, cogí mis llaves y me metí dentro del carro

_**Están listas chicas**_- le pregunte a las dos personas que más adoraba en mí no vida

_**Si, cariño, pero podemos irnos ya, Alice esta sedienta**_- me dijo mi esposa, vi a mi hija que ya tenía los ojos color negro

_**Claro**_- arranque el carro y me dirigí a las tierras donde habitaban los humanos. Aparque en un club que estabas en las afueras de la ciudad, ahí sería más fácil de encontrar algún humano para alimentarnos. Los tres nos bajamos del carro y nos adentramos al club.

Luego de que Esme y yo nos alimentáramos nos quedamos afuera del club esperando a nuestra hija.

_**Cariño tú crees que es seguro traer a esas tres brujas-**_ me preguntó Esme

_**Si mi amor, nunca pondría en peligro tu vida y la de nuestros hijos, además si lo que dicen es cierto nuestro hijo se podría enamorar de una de ellas y eso sería bueno para ambas razas. No hay necesidad de que nos den sus poderes, pero como Reneé los ofreció le dije a Edward que los aceptara, pero realmente cuando lleguen no se lo vamos a pedir. Según Alice ella ha visto que la unión de nuestras dos razas haría que nuestro pueblo se sintiera seguro y que los pocos magos y brujas que quedan se unan a nosotros y así pudiéramos combatir los licántropos**_- le conteste a mi esposa

**Me imagino que Edward no sabe por completo la idea verdad-** me pregunto

Yo asentí y le dije- _**Edward sabe todo, excepto lo de enamorarse de una de las brujas el piensa que con solo aceptarla los demás magos y brujas comenzaran a unirse a nosotros, Alice me comento que debíamos dejar que las cosas pasaran sin ninguna ayuda nuestra. Además cariño no podemos dejar que los licántropos se apoderen de ellas porque esta ves si las iban a obligar a que les dieran sus poderes y las usarían para poder tener hijos que saldrían con características de ambas razas y eso sería peligroso para nosotros. Esme lo que te voy a decir es un secreto solo lo vas a saber tu**_- Esme asintió- _**hace mucho tiempo dentro de las personas con magia se rumora que algún día iba a nacer una gemelas que proceden de antepasados poderosos, cada una iba a ser diferente físicamente pero las une el deseo de protección. Ellas tienen más poder que cualquier otra bruja. Se dice que el futuro de las razas está en las manos de ellas. Una va a tener el poder de enamorar al rey de la raza de licántropos o vampírica y que depende con el que se quede esa raza podrá seguir adelante. Al parecer la madre de estas chicas cree que es mejor que la elegida se enamore de un vampiro, pues como a nosotros nunca nos ha llamado la atención sus poderes y también debido a que desde hace tiempo los licántropos solo las han buscado para matarlas.**_

_**Yo solo espero que todo salga bien, y que Edward pueda encontrar a su compañera, no me gusta que mi hijo este solo**__- _Esme me contesto

_**Vas a ver que todo sale muy bien**_- le dije, y vi a mi hija salir del club- _**¿Estas lista?**_

_**Sip, estos humanos son tan fáciles**__-_ dijo mi hija_- __**mamá no te preocupes que lo he visto y todo va a salir de maravilla**_- le dijo a mi esposa que está preocupada. Nos montamos en el carro y partimos hacia nuestro hogar

Edward POV

**Félix, Demetri ustedes son mis mejores guardia, por esos ustedes son responsables de traer a nuestras invitadas intactas, no quiero que nada les pase, entendido-** les dijo a mis guardias

_**Sí señor, mañana al medio día nos encontraremos con las tres brujas en el borde de la ciudad y las traeremos a la ciudad por la entrada norte**_- contesto Demetri

_**Muy bien, no quiero que esta conversación salga de este cuarto, ya se pueden**_** ir-** les dije y ambos salieron de la habitación que teníamos para las reuniones.

Solo espero que mi tío tenga razón, al permitir la entrada a esas tres brujas a nuestra ciudad, ya me estoy cansando de estos malditos perros y lo menos que quiero es que nos sigan atacando por tenerlas en la ciudad. Pero esta existencia me ha enseñado en confiar solo en él, en mi tía y mi prima. Sé que como líder tengo que velar por el bienestar de los vampiros y algo en mi interior me dice que esta decisión es la correcta, espero no equivocarme.

Ahora me dirijo al despacho de mi tío, no sé pero cuando hablo con él es como si estuviera hablando con mi padre, ambos son tan parecidos en su forma de pensar y tomar decisiones, hay momentos donde me pregunto si mi tío era el mejor para ocupar el cargo de líder, y cuando se lo comento siempre me dice lo mismo,

_Edward hijo, ese poder es tu derecho por nacimiento, además tú tienes todas las cualidades de ser rey- me decía Carlisle _

_Pero tío, siento que soy muy joven- le contesté_

_Edward en que seas joven no significa que no puedas gobernar, tu padre te dejo el cargo porque ya estabas listo, desde niño nosotros te enseñamos todo lo que sabíamos y mírate este es el resultado un joven vampiro al que todos respetan- me contestaba_

_Gracias, tío, no sé qué haría sin tus consejos, con tanto problemas con los licántropos y con los de nuestra misma especia comienzo a dudar, y no quiero defraudar a mi padre- le dije_

_Y no lo harás Edward- me contesto mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro_

Esta ya en la puerta cuando unos de mis guardias me llamo

_**Maestro, el señor Carlisle me mando a decirle que había salido con la Señora Esme y la joven Alice-**_me dijo Jane, a nadie a parte de mi familia le tenía permitido llamarme por mi nombre

_**Bien, cuando llegue dígale que me encuentro en mi oficina**_- le ordene

_**Si maestro**_**-** me dijo y se fue por el camino

Ahora solo me queda esperar a que todo salga muy bien mañana y que nadie aparte de los que están en este lugar se enteren que tenemos a tres peculiares invitadas. Espero hacer lo correcto

**Al día siguiente**

**Bella POV**

_**Niñas ya están listas**_- nos gritó Reneé

_**Un minuto**_-le grité

_**Está bien las espero en el auto**_- nos dijo

_**Bella no quiero ir a esa maldita ciudad**_- se quejó mi hermana

_**Mira Rose, hagamos esto por mamá, si ella dice que es seguro y que no nos van a ser ningún daño eso vampiro, pues confiemos en ella**_- le dije

_**Pero es que me molesta que por esos malditos perros, tenemos que irnos de nuestro hogar**_- me dijo mientras terminaba de poner algunas de su cosas en el bolso. Reneé nos había dicho que solo lleváramos lo esencial, que las otras cosas nos las darían haya en la ciudad.

_**Hagh, no sé porque mamá se empeñó en que no lleváramos muchas cosas, dejo casi todo aquí**_- me dijo Rose

_**Es por si nos ocurre algo, sea más fácil escondernos**_- le dije. Ambas solo llevábamos un bulto y una bolsa donde iba un poco de ropa, nuestras cosas para realizar magia, algunos libros mágicos, yo llevaba algunos libros personales, que no nos guste estar entre los humanos no signifique que no nos gusten sus adelantos tecnológicos por lo que ambas llevábamos un reproductor digital de música.

_**Bueno ya estoy lista**_- me dijo Rose mientras cerraba su bulto- _espero que solo sea un tiempo que estemos en esa ciudad_

_**Yo también quiero lo mismo-**_ le dije mientras en mi libro favorito guardaba una foto donde salíamos con papá, esa fue la última que nos tomamos antes de que lo mataran. Guarde el libro en mi bolso y seguí a mi hermana hacia el carro

_**Ya estamos lista mamá**_- Rose le dijo a nuestra madre con voz cansada

_**Cariño sé que no quieren ir, pero es por nuestra seguridad. Era esto o escondernos en las tierras de los humano y negarnos a lo que somos**_- nos dijo mamá

_**Lo se mamá, tratare de verle el lado positivo a la situación**_- dijo Rose

_**Mis niñas quiero que sepan que son lo más importante para mí, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Ustedes mis tesoros son lo mejor que nos pudo dar la vida a mí y a su padre. Nunca lo olviden las quiero con todo mi ser, si algún día nos toca separarnos quiero que sepan que siempre estaremos unidas por el corazón**_- nos dijo mamá mientras nos abrazaba y nos daba un beso en la frente a cada una. Nosotras no teníamos palabras y solo le devolvimos el abrazo y le dijimos un "nosotras también te queremos"

_**Ok, chicas súbanse, que la carta decía que nos encontraríamos en los bordes de la ciudad**_**- **dijo nuestra madre, y nos montamos en el carro. Durante el camino estuve pendiente de todo, no era normal para nosotras andar en carro, era más fácil solo aparecernos en los lugares pero no queríamos llamar la atención de ningún lobo. Mi hermana se había quedado dormida y mi mamá iba pendiente del camino así que no me quedo de otra que ponerme mi iPod y esperar a llegar a la ciudad de los vampiros.

De momento un fuerte frenazo de mi madre hace que me ponga en alerta y despierto a mi hermana.

_**Que paso Bella, ya llegamos**_- me pregunto aun medio dormida

_**Chicas, tranquilas no salgan del carro**__-_ nos dijo mamá. Y salió de carro. Pero rápido salgo del auto al igual que mi hermana cuando ve a tres enormes lobos al frente de nosotras.

_**Les dije que se quedaran en el carro**_- nos dijo Reneé

Uno de los lobos se transformó al frente de nosotros en humano y nos dijo

_**Así que pensaban escapar, malditas brujas**__-_ nos gritó

_**No se te ocurra acércate más maldito perro**__-_ le grito Rose

_**Hay pero la bruja tiene carácter, espero que así sea, me gustan que no sean tan fáciles**_- le dijo otro perro, que también se transformo

_**En verdad no se para que nuestro Rey las quiere, pero sus órdenes fueron encontrar a todas las brujas y llevarlas hacia nuestra ciudad y así será**_**-** dijo el primer lobo

_**No se te ocurra tocarlas maldito**_- le grito nuestra madre

_**O si no que, no creo que tres brujas puedan con nos...**__-_ mi madre no lo dejo terminar porque le había lanzado un hechizo que lo mando lejos. Los otros dos se volvieron lobos y venían hacia nosotras. Nosotras nos pusimos en posición de defensa lista para protegernos la una a la otra. (no voy a poner los hechizos porque no se me ocurre ninguno, sorry) Cuando se nos acercaron los dos lobos Rose y Yo le mandamos un hechizo, que los hacia perder el conocimiento por un momento, pero como eran lobos no tardaron mucho en recuperar el sentido. Seguíamos mandando cuanto hechizo de defensa sabíamos pero estos tres lobos eran muy fuertes, además ni Rose ni yo podíamos usar nuestro verdaderos poderes porque así sabrían quienes éramos. En un momento sentí un escudo que nos protegía a mi hermana y a mí, y cuando me doy cuenta era mi madre la que había lanzado el hechizo. Uno de los lobos aprovecho que mi madre estaba defendiéndose cuando la mordió(Los licántropos podían matar a las brujas cuando los mordían, porque en la sangre de ellos tenía un veneno que era mortal para las brujas). Rose y yo estábamos furiosas esos malditos acababan de matar a nuestra madre, tratábamos de salir de este maldito escudo pero no podíamos, nos sentíamos impotentes al no poder hacer algo, los licántropos trataban de rebasar nuestro escudo pero no podían. De momento uno de los lobos soltó un aullido de dolor y cuando vimos estaba sin cabeza y prendido en fuego. Los otros dos licántropos se pusieron en posición de defensa, mientras de la nada aparecían dos siluetas, nosotras no podíamos ver muy bien ya que estábamos con los ojos llorosos por la muerte de nuestra madre. Solo podían identificar que las figuras que estaban acabando con los licántropos eran altos. Cuando las figuras terminaron con nuestros atacantes el escudo desapareció y nosotras corrimos donde se encontraba nuestra madre, la mordida había sido profunda, no había forma de salvarla, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía nos dijo:

_**Lo siento chicas, no fui tan fuerte para protegerlas por completo, no lo olviden las quiero, ahora las dejo en buenas manos, ellos saben lo que son realmente, confíen en ellos**_**-** y con esas últimas palabras de nuestra madre, partió de este mundo para reencontrarse con nuestro padre. Cuando una bruja o un mago morían, su cuerpo se volvía polvo y regresaba a la naturaleza, porque después de todo de ahí es de dónde venimos los magos y las brujas.

Rose trato de hacerse la fuerte, pero no pudo y se abrazó a mi mientras las dos llorábamos la muerte de nuestra madre. No nos importó las figuras que estaban con nosotros, ahora solo éramos Rose y yo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos llorando, hasta que una de las figuras nos hablo

_**Tenemos que irnos, antes de que lleguen más licántropos, los vampiros estarán preocupados**__-_ dijo una de las figuras y se reunía con la otra

Mi hermana se limpió las lágrimas y me ayudo a parame y me dijo-** Vamos Bella tenemos que irnos, te juro Bella que vamos a vengar a nuestra madre, esto no se va a quedar así, eso malditos licántropos no saben con quien se metieron**- me limpio mis lágrimas y me abrazo como cuando era pequeña y me caía y me hacía daño. Nos quedamos viendo un momento a la nada y luego caminamos atrás de las dos figuras que nos habían ayudado.

_**¿Cómo están?-**_ le pregunto una figura a la otra

_**Están tristes, molestas, enojadas y de ambas siento un fuerte deseo de venganza-**_ escucho que uno le dijo al otro.

Más vale que ese maldito del Rey Edward nos ayude, pensé

_Que tal les gusto no les gusto ya saben pueden dejar cualquier comentario_

_¿quienes seran esas dos figuras? alguna idea!_

_En el prox cap descubriran quienes son_

_Sorry por las falta de ortografia es que lo termine hace unos min de pasarlo en la compu_

_saludos_

_btvs22_


	4. NOTA

Hi

Sorry si pensaron que era un cap., pero sé que odian las notas (yo también) pero no encontré otro medio por el cual comunicarme con ustedes.

Bueno como comenzar, pues primero pido disculpas por mi atraso en mis historias. De una vez les informo que no voy a dejar nunca mis historias, es que en verdad he tenido muchas cosas que hacer respecto a mis estudios y el trabajo. Ahorita me voy a ir de vacaciones, si otra vez jeje. Pero el problema que cuando venga voy directo a clases, se acuerdan que les comunicaba que mi universidad estaba en huelga, pues hace unas semanas se levanto la huelga y tengo q volver para terminar mis clases. Así que lo siento chicas pero me voy a desaparecer desde el 12 de julio hasta el 9 de agosto, si sé que es mucho tiempo pero tengo que ponerme las pilas en mis clases, y salir de bien en mis clases, ya que este diciembre pienso coger el MCAT (Examen para la escuela de medicina) Pero prometo que como nos van a dar dos semanas de vacaciones antes de empezar el otro semestre voy a actualizar mis historias.

Muchas Gracias a todas las que me dejan review o ponen la historia en favorita o Alert. Me pone súper feliz cuando veo los email.

Sorry, en verdad no quería llegar a ser esto pero no me queda de otra. Cuando actualice, voy a eliminar esta nota. Espero que todavía sigan leyendo mis historias para entonces pero si no es así las entiendo

Saludos

Btvs22

Ps. Vieron Eclipse, esta genial, sin duda es la mejor de las tres. Me encanto

PS.2 Si me da tiempo durante el viaje de que escribir un cap. de cualquiera de mis historias, tratare de ponerla el domingo 11, antes de comenzar clases

Ps. 3 Si conocen a mi hermana que es michinolet y sus fics, pues ella va a volver el lunes próximo con sus historias es que anda de viaje tambien


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA volví**

**Espero que esten bien**

**si alguna lee con el destino no se juega saben cual fue mi razon por no subir cap esta semana. Las que no pues es que termine antes de tiempo mis clases, pero mi padre trabaja en (un isla de las islas virgenes) y solo viene dos veces al mes y le dio por venir esta semana y el odia que este metida en la compu. muchas gracias a todas las que pusieron la historia en favoritos y alertas y los reviews. Espero que les guste este cap, fue un poquito dificil de hacer sin que mi padre no me jodiera por estar escribiendo, el lunes primero dios, subo un cap de la secuela de Bella Vendetta y el miercoles de Secreto de Sangre y el Viernes de Con el destino no se juega.**

**Ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Tenemos que irnos, antes de que lleguen más licántropos, los vampiros estarán preocupados**__-__ dijo una de las figuras y se reunía con la otra_

_Mi hermana se limpió las lágrimas y me ayudo a parame y me dijo-__** Vamos Bella tenemos que irnos, te juro Bella que vamos a vengar a nuestra madre, esto no se va a quedar así, eso malditos licántropos no saben con quién se metieron**__- me limpio mis lágrimas y me abrazo como cuando era pequeña y me caía y me hacía daño. Nos quedamos viendo un momento a la nada y luego caminamos atrás de las dos figuras que nos habían ayudado._

_**¿Cómo están?-**__ le pregunto una figura a la otra_

_**Están tristes, molestas, enojadas y de ambas siento un fuerte deseo de venganza-**__ escucho que uno le dijo al otro._

_Más vale que ese maldito del Rey Edward nos ayude, pensé_

**Bella POV**

_**Vamos Bella, tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas**_- me indicó mi hermana

Fuimos al carro en donde veníamos y recogimos nuestras cosas, antes de irnos con las personas que nos salvaron vi al lado del asiento en donde iba mi madre una bolsa pequeña, sin dudarlo la cogí, no solo porque era de mi madre, sino que sentía algo dentro de mí que me indicaba que tenía que coger ese pequeño bolso. Luego de cogerlo seguí a mi hermana hacia donde estaban esas dos personas que nos llevarían a la ciudad de los vampiros

_**¿Tienen todas sus cosas?-**_ nos pregunto el más alto y musculoso de los dos, ambas asentimos

_**Pues andando**_- dijo el rubio

_**Hey, esperen que piensan que vamos a confiar en ustedes solo porque nos salvaron, se detienen ahí nos dicen todo lo que sepan**_- dijo mi hermana, trate de tranquilizarla porque no sabíamos que tan peligrosos podían ser estos dos hombres, una cosa es que nos salvaran, pero no sabíamos sus verdaderas razones

_**Bueno niña, que yo sepa tu madre dijo que las dejaba en buenas manos, así que no empieces**_- le dijo el del pelo negro, el rubio lo tranquilizo

_**NO ME DIGAS NIÑA, y si vamos a ir juntos, quiero saberlo todo, por estar ocultándonos cosas, mi madre murió, y no pienso poner en peligro a mi hermana- **_le dijo Rose

_**Lo siento señoritas, pero le prometo que le diremos todo cuando estemos lejos de aquí, por favor confíen en nosotros, su madre lo hizo**_- dijo el rubio, de repente sentí una confianza hacia ellos. A Rose a y mi no nos quedo de otra que seguirlos pues si nuestra madre había confiado en ellos, no creo que nos hicieran daño.

Nos adentramos al bosque, hacia el norte, tratando de alejarnos lo más posible del lugar del ataque, porque el rey de los lobos al ver que no habían regresados sus hombres mandarían más a buscarnos. Estuvimos caminando durante horas hasta que llegó el crepúsculo, el rubio nos indicó que caminaríamos unas dos horas más hasta que encontráramos una cueva en donde pasar la noche.

_**Chicas aquí, podemos pasar la noche**_- nos indicó el rubio, luego vi que le decía algo al otro chico y que este salía corriendo por dónde veníamos. Nos hizo señas para que lo siguiéramos y nos metimos a la cueva, junto con Rose hicimos unos hechizos para alumbrar el interior de la cueva

**Por el momento estamos a salvo, pero nos tendremos que ir no mas amanezca, porque los licántropos ya estarán cerca de estas tierras, pero lo bueno es que si el rey de los vampiros mandó un grupo a buscarlas estaremos más cerca de sus tierra y será más fácil que den con nosotros, por cierto mi nombre es Jasper y el otro es Emmet, él fue a dejar pistas falsas para distraer a esos malditos perros-** dijo Jasper. Como mi hermana no hizo ningún ademan para presentarnos lo hice yo

_**Ella es Rosalie y yo soy Isabella, pero me gusta más bella**_- le dije

_**Rosalie, Bella lamentamos la pérdida de su madre, ella era una buena persona, siempre protegiendo a lo que más quería, por eso le juro que nosotros vamos hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerlas**_- nos dijo Jasper

_**Gracias**_- dijimos a la vez Rose y yo

_**¿Eres un mago?-**_ pregunto Rose

_**Bueno más o menos, me explico, nosotros tenemos poderes parecidos a los de ustedes, pero realmente nosotros somos guardianes- **_nos dijo

_**¿Guardianes?-**_ pregunté

_**Los guardianes somos una especie casi extinta, solo quedamos Emmet y yo, nuestro deber era proteger toda vida que haya en este mundo, sin importar que especie sea, al igual que los vampiros nosotros no envejecemos, pero a la vez somos como ustedes, podemos hacernos daños físicamente y con hechizos también, hace varios años cuando nuestra pueblo aun existía, una guardiana se enteró de su leyenda, así que ella buscó a los mejores guardianes del todo el pueblo, o sea nosotros, nos encomendó buscarlas por todo el mundo, nos entregó este collar, y nos dijo que el día que ustedes nacieran este comenzaría brillar. Cuando le preguntamos porque eran tan importantes, nos dijo que sin importar nada tendríamos que protegerla, porque solo ustedes podían parar la guerra entre los licántropos y vampiros**_- nos dijo Jasper

_**¿Qué pasó con su pueblo y si tenían que proteger a todas las especies, porqué tanto odio hacia a los licántropos, hacer rato te escuche decir maldecirlos?- **_preguntó mi hermana

_**Cuando nos fuimos de nuestro pueblo para ir en su búsqueda, los licántropos atacaron nuestra ciudad, les ofrecieron unirse a ellos y otorgarle sus poderes a ellos, como quieren hacer con las brujas y los magos, pero el problema es que el poder de un guardián no se puede compartir, pero el rey de los licántropos de este tiempo, pensó que era mentira y como no nos unimos a ellos, atacaron a matar a todo el pueblo, cuando regresamos, ya era demasiado tarde, toda nuestra gente había sido acabada por esos malditos, así que mandamos a la mierda nuestros principios y juramos por nuestro pueblo matar todo aquel licántropo**_-mencionó Jasper

_**¿Pero porqué confiar en los vampiros?-**_ esta vez pregunté yo

_**Porque los pocos vampiros que sabían de nuestra existencia nunca nos hicieron daño-**_ dijo Emmet que salió de la nada- _**Además si no fuera por ellos, yo no estaría aquí, hace unos años tuvimos un enfrentamiento con varios licántropos que querían hacerle daño a una comunidad mágica, eran demasiados para nosotros dos solos, pero con todo y eso luchamos, hubo un momento que estaba tan ocupado con tres licántropos que no vi cuando un cuarto salió y me atacó, estaba muy mal herido, pensé que iba morir y que no iba a poder cumplir mi misión, cuando llego un ejército de vampiros, en menos de un minuto acabaron con todo los licántropos**_

_**Trate de curarlo pero sus heridas era muy profundas, estaba junto al cuerpo de Emmet tratando de salvarlo, cuando un vampiro de pelo rubio se nos acercó, no sé qué paso, pero sentía que tenía que decirle acerca de nuestra misión, y que no podía dejar morir a Emmet, así que él lo mordió, pero cuando él le iba a dar de su sangre para completar la transformación, Emmet despertó, al parecer el veneno de los vampiros reacciono con la sangre de nosotros haciendo más rápido la transformación**_- nos continuó contando Jasper

_**Pero no soy como los otros vampiros, el vampiro que nos ayudó, me dijo que era una clase de híbrido, por ejemplo necesito sangre para sobrevivir, pero también puedo comer comida normal, tengo casi todas las características de un vampiro, pero también tengo mis poderes, saben esto es genial**_- nos dijo emocionado Emmet- _**luego de que el vampiro me explicara todo, seguimos con nuestra misión. **_

_**Espero que los licántropos nunca se enteren de tu existencia, sino también te van a querer-**_ dijo mi hermana preocupada por Emmet

_**No te preocupes cariño nadie se mete conmigo y sale vivo-**_ dijo mientras hacia unas poses ridículas

_**Luego de lo sucedido seguimos buscándolas, hasta que hace unos años conocimos a Reneé, el collar que nos dio Charlotte la guardiana que nos mandó a buscarlas comenzó a brillar cuando estuvimos cerca de ella. Le explicamos todo, de la responsabilidad que llevaría ahora que las tendría, pero a pesar de saber de todos los peligros de tenerlas ella siguió adelante al igual que su padre. Cuando nacieron ,el collar desapareció, indicando que nuestra búsqueda había finalizado, ahora tendríamos que protegerlas. Su madre quería que ustedes tuvieran una vida normal hasta donde fuera posible, por eso nos pidió que la dejáramos y cuando llegara el momento adecuado ella nos buscaría, y el resto ya lo saben-**_ nos termino de decir Jasper

_**Wow, realmente estoy sorprendida-**_ dije y mi hermana asintió, no tenía otra palabra para todo lo que nos habían dicho.

_**Una pregunta-**_ trató de preguntar Rose, pero Jasper la cortó

_**Es tarde, tenemos que descansar, prometo que cuando estemos a salvo, le contestaremos todas las otras preguntas que tengan, además tenemos que explicarle todo al rey**_- nos dijo Jasper.

Ellos se fueron por un lado y nosotras nos fuimos a otro, nos recostamos juntas en unas mantas que habíamos puesto.

_**No puedo creer que mamá haya muerto**_- me dijo Rose entre lagrimas

_**Yo tampoco, la extraño un montón, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, no vamos a dejar que todo lo que luchó y su muerte sea en vano**_- le dije mientras me abrazaba a ella

_**Bella, tengo miedo**_- me confesó

_**Yo también, no quiero perderte**_- le dije

_**Yo tampoco quiero perderte, pero no es eso, desde que conocí a Emmet siento algo en mí ser que me une a él-**_ me dijo

_**Eso hermana mía es amor-**_ le dijes

_**Por eso mismo, no quiero pensar en eso, ahorita mismo lo que importa es llegar a salvo a la ciudad de los vampiros y ayudarlos a que maten a los licántropos**_- me dijo

_**No Rose eso es importante, pero recuerda que el amor en una bruja es único y si tú sientes que él es el indicado, no lo dejes ir **_–le dije antes que ambas nos entregáramos a los brazos de Morfeo

**Edward POV**

_**MALDITOS PERROS, Debemos atacarlos**_- estaba muy enojado, hace un momento me enteré que Reneé y sus hijas habían sido emboscadas por unos licántropos.

_**Tranquilízate Edward, no digas tonterías, si lo atacamos ahora sabrán que le dimos exilio a las brujas y eso no es bueno**_- me dijo mi tío para tranquilizarme.

_**Si, lo siento tío, tienes razón, Félix, Demetri busquen a James**_- le dije a los dos y ambos salieron de mi despacho.

_**No te preocupes Edward, vas a ver que ellas están bien**_- me dijo Carlisle

_**Eso espero, o si no esos lobos ya firmaron su sentencia de muerte**_- le dije

_**Lo sé Edward, pero primero encontremos a las brujas y luego planearemos el ataque**_- me recomendó Carlisle, en esos momentos entró James.

_**Señor me mandó a llamar**_- me preguntó

_**James eres mi mejor rastreador, por eso necesito que juntes a otros tres rastreadores y salgan junto con Félix y Demetri y busquen a tres brujas y las traigan al reino. Se supone que ellas se juntarían con Félix y Demetri a los límites de nuestras tierras pero fueron atacadas por los licántropos**_- le dije

_**Pero señor cómo saben si están vivas?- **_me preguntó

_**Demetri me dijo que solo encontraron dos cuerpos que eran de los licántropos, por lo que asumo que están vivas pero deben de estar escondidas, por eso te necesito, y espero que esta información no salga de este cuarto ni que tus hombres digan ni una sola palabra-**_ le ordené

_**Si su majestad, ninguno de mis hombres dirá nada**_- me dijo

_**Muy bien, salgan de inmediato, ah y James si se encuentran con licántropos no tengan misericordia con ellos**_- le dije y mientras que ellos salían, mi tía entraba a mi despacho

_**Cariño no te preocupes, las van a encontrar**_- me dijo Esme

_**Eso mismo le dije yo mi amor, las brujas son poderosas, lo más seguro es que están en el busque**_- le dijo mi tío a mi tía

_**Mi amor me dejas a solas con Edward, necesito hablar con él-**_ le pidió Esme a Carlisle que solo asintió y salió. Mientras que mi tía se sentaba en uno de los sillones, me dirigí al estante donde guardábamos la sangre y serví dos copas.

_**Gracias hijo**_- me dijo Esme cuando le entregué la suya y me senté a su lado

_**Bueno Edward ¿Qué tienes? Desde hace unos días te veo diferente**_- me dijo Esme, como me conoce ella, desde hace unos días he estado raro

_**Yo, estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse**_- le dije mientras bebía de la copa

**Hijo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, se que tienes algo pero no quieres verte débil ante lo demás, pero conmigo no tienes que aparentar- **me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

_**¿A ti nunca he podido engañarte verdad?-**_ le dije

_**Cariño te conozco desde que naciste, y digamos que es como un sexto sentido de las madres, pueda que no seas mi hijo de sangre pero soy tu tía y te quiero como si fueras mi hijo- **_me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Ya no aguante más y le devolví el abrazo como si eso me fuera ayudar a despejar todas mis preocupaciones. Con ella y con Alice eran con las únicas que me permitía demostrar mis emociones

_**Y tú sabes que eres como una madre para mí**_-le dije y ella me sonrió

_**Es que no se qué hacer, desde que Carlisle me dijo que aceptara a las bruja he sentido dentro de mi algo, no sé cómo explicarlo, tengo la necesidad de protegerlas, algo que solo tenía con ustedes tres. Además no quiero decepcionar a nadie, y no sé si fue correcto aceptarlas-**_ le dije

_**Sh…, tranquilo hijo, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Te digo algo, tomaste la decisión adecuada, y no temas a decepcionar a los demás sino a ti mismo, y sé que con esta visita nuestras vidas cambiaran para bien**_-me dijo la persona que consideraba una madre desde que la mía murió. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. En ocasiones se me hace difícil pensar que esta misma mujer que es tan maternal con Alice y conmigo sea una de las vampiresas más peligrosas de esta ciudad.

Me quedé ahí sentado esperando que todo realmente saliera bien para mi familia y para mi gente, debía de ser fuerte y demostrar quién tenía el poder, debía de terminar con esta guerra y si esto significaría tener a las brujas en nuestro lado, eso haría, buscaría a esas brujas y no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño. El rey Jacob acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

**¿Que tal les gusto? Ya tenemos a Japer y Emmet. **

**Miren me gustarian que dejaran reviews para saber que opinan de la historia, porque para esta historia la visitan muchas, pero no me dejan review. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario desde l**la historia no me gusta, no sigas escribiendo, hasta que la historia es buena, me gustaria que pasara esto...

**Las veo en el proximo cap y si tienen tiempo pasen por mis otras historias.**

**Saludos **

**Btvs22**

**Ps. miren para septiembre vengo con dos historias, aqui les dejo de que se van a tratar**

**Primer fic: 10 things I hate about you**

**El fic se va a basar en la pelicula, obviamente le voy a cambiar algunas cosas. Va a estar todas las parejas **

**resumen**

**En la escuela de Forks es conocido que las tres hermanas Swan, hijas del jefe de policia, no pueden salir con nadie, si no quieren pasar una noche gratis en la estacion de policia, pero que pasa cuando un chico nuevo llega a Forks y se enamora de la pequeñá de las Swan. ¿Cómo logrará salir con ella?**

**Se que el resumen es malo, pero prometo que el fic va a ser mejor**

**Segundo Fic: El matrimonio es de dos no de uno (titulo posible a cambio)**

**Primer fic que hago de Emmet y Rose**

**Todas sabemos lo mucho que Rosalie desea ser humana, pero alguna vez se ha puesto a pensar que opina Emmet sobre el tema y si al le gusta ser vampiro, Y si a Rose se le diera la oportunidad de ser humana de nuevo la tomaria, pero ¿Emmet tambien lo haria?. **


	6. NOTA 2

Hola

Esto realmente es vergonzoso, después de varios meses vengo con una nota, lo cual no me gusta pero es la única forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes.

Primero me gustaría agradecer a todas las chicas (chicos si hay) por los review, favorite, Author, Story alerts. Especialmente los review que siempre me hacen el día feliz.

Sé que llevo meses sin actualizar pero es que se me fueron las ganas de escribir y hubo un momento que no sabía ni cómo desarrollar las ideas que tengo para cada fic. También fue que prácticamente me maté estudiando para una clase y como no le reía las bromas al instructor de Laboratorio, no me pasó el laboratorio y por ende no pude pasar la clase. Estuve en depresión. Pero empecé a recibir reviews a principio de este año y volví a leer mis fics y poco a poco mis ganas y la imaginación comenzaron a llegar. No pienso abandonar mis fics, solo que por un pequeño inconveniente que tengo, los voy a poner en hold por un tiempo. El pequeño inconveniente es que en mayo voy a coger el MCAT (examen para entrar a las escuelas de medicina) y este examen que dura 5 horas y media es súper difícil y por eso decidí coger un curso de preparación que son todos los días y el poco tiempo que me queda lo dedico a las clases de la universidad. Por eso les propongo que si todavía me leen, que voy a volver con los fics hasta junio (el examen es en mayo), para así poder dedicarme bien a ellos y no subir capítulos incompletos. Además voy revisarlos porque tengo muchos errores, para que así ustedes tengan una buena experiencia cuando los lean.

Espero que me entienda y si todavía siguen conmigo en junio seria genial

Saludos

Btvs22


	7. Regresando a Fanfiction

Hola

Espero que estén bien.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han puesto las historias en favorita y en alerta, también las que me han puesto en autor favorito o alerta. Y sobre todo las que han dejado review

Si lo sé, ha pasado más de un año, y del tiempo que dije que iba a dejar Fanfiction. Bueno si todavía hay personas que leen mis fics, me gustaría decirles que ya casi vuelvo al mundo de Fanfiction. Es que con la pre-practica de educación, la pre-medica y las clases de universidad no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Tengo un capitulo de cada fic, desde el año pasado pero no he tenido tiempo de corregir los errores ni de subirlo, pero hare todo lo posible de poder subir aunque sea un capitulo esta mini vacaciones que tengo. Ahora mismo solo me voy a concentrar en Secreto de sangre y En la noche surge el amor. Las otras historias las voy a poner en Hold, pq tengo la idea de lo que quiero pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Ah sí, estoy buscando beta así que si alguien quiere me manda un inbox. También he creado un blog donde se pueden comunicar conmigo aunque sea solo para decir hola XD. http :/ chiri22. blogspot. com/

Btvs22


End file.
